So Gallantly
by hollywar
Summary: She remembered how gallantly he used to pull out his trusty screwdriver from his diaper; able to get the gang out of every challenge they were faced with.


**A/N- So… this is my first Rugrats story, and man. When the idea came to me, I figured I'd get it out on paper easily. Not the case. This was by far one of the most challenging stories I've ever completed, and I'm proud of it! Of course, it's not the best, and I'd like you to let me know everything you think about it in a review! **

**So Gallantly**

From day one, Lil couldn't help but be infatuated with Tommy Pickles.

The thought hit her hard; sending her flying into the brick wall of reality. It hurt too; seeing as why she was pondering about things that she hadn't thought of the whole seventeen years they had been best friends.

Because Tommy Pickles was now walking down the hall with his popular, cheerleading _girlfriend_.

Days when they were waddling around in diapers, and escaping playpens filled Lil's senses. She remembered how gallantly he used to pull out his trusty screwdriver; able to get the gang out of every challenge they were faced with. The silly childhood games they used to play.

Then to the days in middle school, where Tommy seemed to be the only one to have his emotions in check. He could keep the gang from falling apart, while being completely fine himself. He could give someone the best advice, while still being sure what to do himself.

Of course, after middle school… there comes high school.

Images of the good times they had flashed in front of her eyes so fast, it was hard to comprehend just what she was even thinking about.

High school… they had still all been the same. They had been best friends, they still hung around with all the same people, and the same gang. Ages changed, and so had appearances; but nothing else. They were still the same people they had always been.

Until a little thing called 'people boundaries' was introduced to everyone.

They had all entered high school fresh faced, ready to start the new exciting chapter of their lives. But nobody knew they would later be all spilt into their own groups against their own wishes. It wasn't their faults; even the best of friends drift away from each other… find new and more interesting things to be doing.

That didn't necessarily mean it made things any easier.

Chucky had been taken over by the computer nerds, accepting that he was just naturally good with things along the lines of that. Lil wasn't sure what it exactly entailed.

Kimi had started vigorously trying to earn herself a spot on the cheerleading team, and had succeeded. Lil hadn't really been into the whole school spirit thing, and tried to avoid that general area of the school as much as she could.

Phil, her own twin, had taken up soccer; made it everything he did. When he wasn't playing it, he was talking about it. He had been pretty successful, earning his spot early on the Varsity team, and had many trophies to prove it. Sure, Lil liked soccer… but not that much.

And Tommy.

Tommy had been taken over by the popular crowd at school. He stopped coming to the gang's get to togethers, and completely ignored most of their calls now. He rarely talked to Chucky anymore, and he had been Tommy's absolute best friend. All Tommy cared about anymore, was how many touchdowns he could get on the football field, or with the local cheerleaders.

Or so it seemed that way. Some people tell her she was over exaggerating.

Lil wasn't so sure.

And herself? Well, she had become knee deep into her art, that she couldn't tell that any other class existed. She was good, too. Her paintings were often hung around on the school billboards, and she liked to call herself an artist. She supposed anyone could be an artist, if they desired.

Bring.

Crap, Lil thought as she dismissed the thoughts of Tommy pulling the blue handled screwdriver out of his diaper. She was going to be late for her class, and she couldn't afford another tardy. She already had three this week.

She huffed the huge chemistry book out of her locker, along with a few other things she would need for the boring class, and took off sprinting down the hallway. She was naturally athletic, and excelled in-

WHAM.

Ow, well that hurt! She caught eyes with the person she had just collided with, running down the halls at a very high speed. She wasn't supposed to be running in the halls, and if she was sent to the principals officer again this week…

Oh lord, she had just crashed into Tommy Pickles, best friend since diapers. He always had that screwdriver in his diaper… she vaguely remembered him fixing one of her toys with the thing once.

Get a grip Lil.

But they were no longer friends. She couldn't be thinking about this right now; not when she had an ego to protect. She would not let this be a dent in her shield. Ever since the gang had split, Lil refused to act social to anyone, with the exceptions of Phil. Especially Tommy.

His electrifying blue eyes were wide with confusion, letting her know that she had caught him off guard, just as much as she had been surprised herself. Mission accomplished. Now she could grunt her distastes about him being in her way, and leave.

WHAM.

Wait. You must be asking, another wham? Well… the first one is when you hit the impact that caused the fall in the first place. The second; the second one is much less appealing, even more so if you're crashing into Tommy Pickles.

When you hit the floor.

The second wham actually causes pain, and Lil couldn't help the involuntary yelp that escaped her tight lips. She groaned, smacking her head slightly with her hand. Well, this ought to be an embarrassing conversation…

"Lil? Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

What?

Well that was a different reaction than she was expecting.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, after her momentary shock of him actually speaking to her. Of him calling her name. His voice was just as deep and rumbling as she remembered it; and butterflies instantly started to flutter around in her stomach harmlessly.

More like fighter jets.

"You sure?" He asked again, making direct eye contact with her as he gave her back the heavy chemistry book that must have been lost in the tumble.

She nodded her head, stalking off to her class that she was already late for. She'd have another tardy, and she'd have to deal with her parents being disappointed in her again, but she was okay with that. She was even okay with the fact that her teacher didn't let her in the class because she was so late. And she was sure she was fine with getting hauled into the principal's office again this week.

However, what Lil wasn't fine with, is how her best friend, Tommy Pickles, had forgotten the days that he so gallantly pulled his screwdriver out of his diaper.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review!**


End file.
